marvelfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Henry McCoy (Earth-616)
Echte naam: Dr. Henry Philip McCoy Bijnamen: Hank, Magilla Gorilla, Golden Armed Boy Voormalige aliassen: Kreature Overige huidige aliassen: Geen Status Beroep: Heden Xavier Institute wetenschaps en wiskunde leraar , avonturier en mutnten actievist, voorheen Biochemicus en college docent Opleiding: Ph.D. in biofysieka op het Xavier Institute Legale status: Amerikaans staatsburger zonder strafblad Identiteit: Bekend Echtelijke staat: Getrouwd met Cecilia Reyes Groeps affiniteit: Heden X-Men, voorheen X-Factor, Vergelders, Verdedigers Operatiebasis: Xavier Institute, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York Herkomst Henry McCoy is een mutant geboren met zijn gaven die diverse keren is gemuteerd. Geboorteplaats: Dunfee, Illinois Familieleden: Cecilia Reyes (vrouw), Ciaran (dochter), Francesca (dochter), Miguel (zoon), Norton (vader), Edna (moeder), Robert (oom), Sadie (grootmoeder), Miguel Reyes (zwager) Eerste optreden: ''X-Men'' (Vol. 1) #1, (in furry ape form) ''Amazing Adventures'' #11, (in current feline form) ''New X-Men'' (Vol. 1) #114 Geschiedenis Henry Philip McCoy werd geboren in Dunfee, Illinois, in de Verenigde Staten. Hij was de zoon van Norton en Edna McCoy. Zijn vader werkte in de locale kerncentrale en werd ooit blootgesteld aan intense radioactieve straling, wat de oorzaak lijkt te zijn voor zijn zoons mutatie. Hank werd geboren met enorm intellect en met zeer grote handen en voeten. Sterker nog: zijn ledematen waren vergelijkbaar met die van een gorilla. Dit leverde hem op school ook de bijnaam Magilla Gorilla op. Bij de X-Men Henry’s mutatie zette zich voort tijdens zijn puberteit. En hoewel zijn krachten hem een groot voordeel gaven bij de atletieklessen op zijn school, kreeg hij al gauw vijandigheid van zijn medestudenten en andere niet-mutanten te voortduren. Hij werd benaderd door Professor X (Charles Xavier), die hem een plaats op zijn school aanbood. Hier werd Hank voorgesteld aan de X-Men, van wie hij ook lid werd. Hij nam voor het eerst de codenaam Beast aan. Naast gevechtstraining studeerde Beast ook andere onderwerpen variërend van differentiaalvergelijkingen tot Marcel Proust onder Xaviers begeleiding. Enkele jaren later, in Amazing Adventures (vol. 2) #11, verliet Beast de X-men na zijn doctoraat in biofysica te hebben gehaald. Hij werd een onderzoeker voor Brand Corporation, een genetica onderzoeksinstelling. Hier isoleerde Beast een hormoon extractie dat iedereen tijdelijk in een mutant kon veranderen. Hij gebruikte het op hemzelf om zijn ware identiteit te verhullen terwijl hij een poging deed diefstal van zijn onderzoekswerk te verhinderen. Echter, hij wachtte te lang met het terugdraaien van het proces waardoor hij permanent muteerde. Als gevolg kreeg Beast een grijze vacht (die later blauw werd), scherpe oren en tanden en klauwen. Ook zijn zintuigen en natuurlijke genezing namen sterk toe. Ondanks deze veranderingen accepteerde Beast zijn lot, en is een van de meest optimistische superhelden. Als verdere tegenhanger van zijn woeste uiterlijk is hij een intellectueel persoon wiens taalgebruik en manieren welsprekend en formeel zijn. Samen met Mr. Fantastic, Iron Man en Henry Pym is Beast een van de meest gerespecteerde wetenschappers in het Marvel Universum. Tijd bij de Avengers Niet lang na zijn transformatie werd Beast gerekruteerd door de Avengers. Hij bleef enkele jaren lid van dit team en werd goede vrienden met Wonder Man. Hij verliet de Avengers af en toe om de X-Men te helpen in lastige situaties (zoals tijdens de "Dark Phoenix Saga"). Hij keerde wel telkens weer terug naar de Avnegers. Uiteindelijk verliet Beast de Avengers voorgoed zodat (aangezien het team nu een limiet van zes leden had) nieuwe rekruten zich konden aanmelden. De Defenders en X-Factor Beast werd lid van de maar kort bestaande superheldengroep de Defenders, waar hij uiteindelijk een van de enige overlevende leden was toen de groep uit elkaar ging. Hij en zijn mede overlevende Defenders, Iceman en Archangel werden door Cyclops en Jean Grey opgeroepen om met hen de groep X-Factor te vormen. In de begindagen van X-Factor werd Beast ontvoerd door de vader van Artie Maddick, een andere mutant. Hij gebruikte Beast als proefpersoon om een geneesmiddel te testen dat hij had ontwikkeld om Artie’s mutatie te genezen. Eenmaal geïnjecteerd met het middel kreeg Beast zijn oude menselijke vorm weer terug. In X-Factor (vol. 1) #19, werd Beast geïnfecteerd door Apocalypse ruiter Pestilence, maar hij stierf niet aan de gevolgen. Zijn lichaam was in staat de infectie af te slaan, ten kostte van zijn intelligentie. Elke keer als Beast zijn kracht gebruikte daalde zijn intelligentie, tot hij uiteindelijk niet slimmer meer was dan een kind. Nadat hij een aanval van infectia, die eigenlijk bedoeld was voor Iceman, opving, viel hij in een coma. Terwijl hij in deze coma lag begon zijn lichaam de effecten van Infectia’s aanval langzaam teniet te doen, waarbij Beast steeds tussen zijn menselijke en beestvorm heen en weer veranderde. Toen hij uiteindelijk uit zijn coma ontwaakte, was hij weer in zijn beest vorm, en met zijn oude intelligentie. Terug bij de X-Men Na een tijdje begonnen veel mutanten op Aarde extra mutaties te ondergaan, vaak in de vorm van extra krachten of versterking van hun oude krachten. Na op brute wijze te zijn aangevallen, versnelde Sage Beast’s tweede mutatie zodat die zich direct zou voltrekken. Door de mutatie kreeg Beast een meer katachtig uiterlijk. Het kostte een tijdje voordat Beast aan zijn nieuwe gedaante gewend was. Na een psychische aanval op hem door Cassandra Nova werd Beast opgejaagd door de angst dat deze extra mutatie de eerste stap was in een continue devaluatie. Nadat er een genezing werd ontdekt tegen mutatie dacht Beast er serieus over na om dit te nemen, in de hoop weer als mens over straat te kunnen. Maar uiteindelijk wist Wolverine hem hiervan af te houden, omdat het naar zijn mening een slecht voorbeeld zou zijn tegenover andere mutanten. Toen de Hellfire Club de X-Men aanviel verwijderde Cassandra Nova Beast’s menselijke bewustzijn, waardoor hij alleen nog over zijn beest instincten beschikte. Uiterlijke Kenmerken Lengte: 5'11" Gewicht: (oorspronkelijk) 175 kg, (heden) 201 kg Kleur ogen: Blauw Kleur haar: (oorspronkelijk) bruin, (heden) blauw Huid: Bedekt met een blauwe vacht Bijzonderheden: Bedekt met een blauwe vacht en extreem grote handen en voeten (schoenmaar: 20 VS), puntoren, klauwen, punt tanden. Krachten Het is mogelijk dat Beast’s mutatie een resultaat is van genetisch atavisme. Echter, hij vertoond ook Neotenische karakteristieken, wat verklaard hoe hij ondanks zijn beestachtige uiterlijk nog een intelligent brein kon ontwikkelen. Oorspronkelijke mutaties Oorspronkelijk had Hank McCoy een menselijk lichaam met enkele gorilla-achtige ledematen zoals extra grote handen en voeten. Dit gaf hem bovenmenselijke kracht, snelheid, wendbaarheid en coördinatie. Hij kan veel taken net zo makkelijk uitvoeren met zijn voeten als met zijn handen. Dankzij zijn gave en intensieve training, kan Beast een Olympisch atleet verslaan in veel onderdelen. Later muteerde Hank verder. Hij verkreeg een vacht, nagels, scherpe tanden en een meer beestachtige vorm. In deze gedaante kon Beast met zijn klauwen tegen muren opkruipen en werd sterk genoeg om een val die de botten van een normaal mens zou breken te overleven. Ook zijn benen werden sterker, waardoor hij enorm ver kon springen en op grote snelheid kon rennen. Verder kon zijn lichaam stemmingsveranderende feromonen uitstralen. Tweede mutatie Na zwaar gewond te zijn geraakt, zorgde Sage dat Beasts lichaam een tweede mutatie onderging. Dit resulteerde in een meer katachtig uiterlijk. Zijn kracht, snelheid en zintuigen namen nog verder toe. Ook kreeg hij katachtige reflexen en wendbaarheid. Daarnaast ontwikkelde Beast een versnelde geneesfactor waardoor hij lichte tot middelmatige verwondingen in een paar uur kon genezen. Intelligentie Naast zijn mutantengaven is Hank ook een groot genie. Hij is een wereldberoemde biochemist, en de man die een geneesmiddel vond tegen het Legacy virus. Zijn kennis in genetica is gelijk aan die van Professor X. Daarnaast is Beast goed bedreven in taalkunde, literatuur, filosofie, geschiedenis, kunst en muziek, met een speciale verwantschap voor wetenschap en technologie en een voorliefde voor het citeren literaire klassiekers. Superkrachten: Bovenmenselijke spierkracht: Bovenmenselijk lenig: Bovenmenselijk uithoudingsvermogen: Bovenmenselijke snelheid: Bovenmenselijke behendigheid: Bovenmenselijke weerstand: Genezings factor: Bovenmenselijke zintuigen: Feremonen: Klauwen: Vaardigheden: Spierkracht niveau: Beast kan 30 ton opdrukken. Hulpmiddelen Equipment: Beast heeft toegang tot Xaviers laboratorium incl. de Shi'ar technologie. Transportmiddelen:SR-71 Blackbird en voorheen Quinjet. Wapens: Geen Optredens in andere media Televisie *Beast verscheen samen met de andere originele X-Men in de aflevering " The Origin of Iceman" van de animatieserie Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends. Hij werd enkel getoond in een flashback, en in zijn oorspronkelijke menselijke vorm. *Beast was een vast lid van het X-Men team in de serie X-Men (animatieserie). In deze serie werd zijn stem gedaan door George Buza. Deze versie van Beast verscheen ook in twee afleveringen van Spider-Man: The Animated Series. *In X-Men: Evolution, was Hank McCoy een student op Bayville School in New York City. Als tiener werd hij al eens opgezocht door Professor X, maar ging toen niet in op diens aanbod op zijn school te komen. Hank werd uiteindelijk een scheikunde en gym leraar. Over de jaren wist hij zijn mutatie in de hand te houden met een serum. Toen dit serum echter op een gegeven moment faalde veranderde Hank in Beast. Als Beat richtte hij grote verwoestingen aan en werd een voortvluchtige crimineel. Hij wist uiteindelijk controle over zichzelf terug te krijgen, maar zat vast in zijn beestachtige vorm. Niet in staat zijn oude leven weer op te pakken, ging Hank akkoord met Professor X’ voorstel om op zijn school mutanten les te geven. Beast’s stem werd gedaan door Michael Kopsa. Films *In de film X2: X-Men United, is Dr. Hank McCoy even kort te zien in een interview op tv. Hier heeft hij zijn menselijke vorm nog, en word gespeeld door Steve Bacic. Er stond een scène gepland waarin zou worden getoond hoe Hank, als gevolg van Professor X’ (onbewuste) poging alle mutanten te doden, zijn beestachtige vorm verkreeg. Maar deze scène ging uiteindelijk niet door. *In X-Men: The Last Stand, werd Beast gespeeld door Kelsey Grammer. In de film word verondersteld dat Beast een wetenschapper is aangezien hij een doctoraat heeft, hij het tijdschrift Scientific American leest en in een opmerking tegen Storm. Hij helpt de X-Men bij het verdedigen van Alcatraz tegen Magneto’s troepen. Hier draagt hij ook een X-Men kostuum, en maakt de opmerking dat het strakker zit dan vroeger. Dit bewijst dat Beast al eerder met de X-Men gewerkt heeft. In het gevecht maakt hij Magneto onschadelijk met het geneesmiddel. Op het eind van de film word hij namens de Verenigde Staten ambassadeur van de Verenigde Naties. Notities * Hank had een oogje op Betsy Braddock toen ze supermodel was. * In Ultimate X-Men, Beast's vrindien is Storm. Lijst met optredens: Belangrijke optredens ook in teams *Uncanny X-Men #1 - First Appearance *Uncanny X-Men #2 - #46, #48 - #66, with the original team. *Amazing Adventures 11-13, becomes blue and furry. *Giant Size X-Men #1, rescued from Krakatoa *Joins the Avengers (issues?) *Uncanny X-Men #111 - #114, helping the X-Men against Magneto *Member of the Defenders (?) (issues?) *X-Factor #1 - #70, member of X-Factor. *Uncanny X-Men 280, Rejoins X-Men *X-Men team membership (issue numbers?) *Avengers (Vol. 3 ) #1 - #3 - As part of the former Avengers - "The Morgan Conquest" Overige Optredens *Tales of Suspense #49 - Present with the X-Men when the Angel, whose mind had been corrupted by exposure to radiation from a nuclear explosion, announced that he was leaving the team and joining the evil mutants. Observed the Angel's battle with Iron Man. *Amazing Spider-Man Annual #1 - Cameo Appearance Aangeraden om te lezen *''Avengers: The Morgan Conquest TPB'' *''Uncanny Essential X-Men Vol. I'' *''New X-Men: E is for Extinction TPB'' *''New X-Men: Imperial TPB'' *''New X-Men: Here Comes Tomorrow TPB'' *''X-Men: Fall of the Mutants TPB'' *''X-Men: Inferno TPB'' *''X-Men: Mutant Massacre TPB'' *''X-Men: X-Tinction Agenda TPB'' *''X-Treme X-Men Vol. I TPB'' *''X-Treme X-Men: Savage Land TPB'' Gerelateerde Artikelen * Dark Beast * Emma Frost * Legacy Virus * Trish Tilby * Wonder Man Kijk ook naar * Character Gallery: * Fan-Art Gallery: * Appearances of * Quotations by Externe Links *Discussieer over Beast op Marvelforum.nl *X-Men The Last Stand Referenties * Beast op wikipedia * Marvel Directory * UncannyXmen.Net's Spotlight on Beast * Beast op Ocean X (NL) * Wolverine's Revenge * Marvel Encyclopedia, Vol.1, 2002. David Bogart, ISBN 0-785-10984-6 * Science of the X-Men, 1st edition paperback, 2004. Linc Yaco, Karen Haber, ISBN 0-743-48725-7 * The Xavier Files, 1st edition paperback, 1994. Justine H. Korman, ISBN 0-679-86177-7 * X-Men: The Ultimate Guide, 2nd edition hardback, 2003. Peter Sanderson, ISBN 0-789-49258-X ---- Categorie:Karakters Categorie:Levende Karakters Categorie:Mannelijke Karakters Categorie:Goede Karakters Categorie:Publiekelijk Bekend Categorie:Mutante Karakters Categorie:Lid van de X-Men Categorie:Blauwe Ogen Categorie:Blauw Haar Categorie:Blauwe Huidskleur Categorie:Amerikaan Categorie:Lid van de Avengers Categorie:Lid van de Defenders Categorie:Lid van X-Factor Categorie:Getrouwd Categorie:Silver Age Categorie:198 hu:Bestia